1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water retaining gate board and more particularly to a packing set that can significantly reduce the gaps existing between the water retaining gate boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Whenever the weather, such as a typhoon, hurricane, and storm, brings vast amount of rain, residences may be flooded and suffer losses financially or damages of belongings and household items, as a result of construction excavation, a low-lying area, poor drainage, an area below sea level. Or, the residents have to relocate and move their belongings to a higher ground in order to prevent items from soaking in the rain, flood or sea water.
There is a conventional tightening device of grids of water-retaining wall which indicates that a plurality of insertion slots are set up on both sides of the water retaining columns in multiple preset heights and in pair. A packing unit can be freely installed onto or removed from the insertion slots wherein each packing unit has two legs of a U-shaped frame that can perfectly insert into the insertion slots on both sides of the water-retaining column, In addition, a pressure-retaining element is installed on the U-shaped frame and has a retractable pressure-retaining arm. Inserting the legs of the packing unit into the insertion slots of the water retaining columns at a proper height, and adjusting the length of the retractable pressure-retaining arm of the pressure-retaining element in order to generate packing pressure against the water retaining gate boards, the sealability of the gaps between the water retaining gate boards can be improved.
However, although the aforementioned disclosure packs the water retaining gate boards from the top, the water indeed flows in a horizontal direction into the residential houses. When the rain lasts too long or a vast volume of rain downpours within a short period of time, it may easily result in permeation of rain through the gaps between the gate boards and the columns.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.